ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lacie Levaincois/Relationships
Celia Lacie and Celia are twin sisters. It is impossible to seperate them, but time to time when they fight and she runs away from home until she apologizes.. They both take turns ''fighting ''and running away from the castle, but these 'fights' are fake fights. Both of them want out of the castle. When they fight they one of them runs away from the castle. Celia knew Laice was hurt and went after her in the rain but not knowing where she was. Twins share a special relationship but Lacie and Celia share something even more special. They can sense when ones hurt. Jade He is Lacie's younger brother. They seem to be on opposite ends of each other. There are times when they fight and she runs away from home until he apologizes. However it's shown that he cares for her very much, as shown when he was about to kill her because of his parents orders pausing right before stabing her, with a sullen expression. It seems that both of them have an interest in Levi, although for differing reasons. El Baskerville Elica has never met El nor heared of her until Elica's had to go back for her brother Diamonds funeral. Break Levaincois Break and Lacie seem to have a decent relationship and some understanding of each other. It seems that Break cares for her and occasionally removes her from the tower and takes her to the city, but often fails to do so. He is a father like figure to her since her real father hated her. Although their relationship appears friendly, Lacie is shown weary of him during some scenes. Lacie may have some fear of Lacie since she closes up or shows indifference whenever he mentions something that is personal to her. Once she does call him her father other than uncle. Anna & Leon Levaincois Lacie has no relation with her parents other than being there daughter. Her mother nad father always looked at her with embaressment and disgust. Saying he was nothing compared to Alexander. Her parents hated her for her personality and her hair color. Puting her up in a tower near the Levaincois's house rather then in the manson Levi She was the one who found him in the alley on a snowy day. She asked his name after introducing herself, and they spent a short while together. She even cut his hair to help him, and he still to this day kept his hair like that. She gave him one of her earrings. He wished to meet her again. He seems to be in love with Lacie, but it's not known if she likes him back as she does admit that there was no point in loving him. He and Celia both made a pocket watch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and Levi met for the first time. He made a pocket watch for her with the tune she hummed during the day she and Jack met for the first time. Which she kept forever. Lacy "Ace" Lacie knew at first look that Ace was Levi's ex fiancé because of the way she acted around her. Everytime Ace brought out a dagger and threatened to kill her, Lacie did nothing but tell her to but that freaked Ace out and she didn't until the day Lacie and Levi went out as friends but Ace thought differently. When Lacie and Levi went there seperet ways, Ace took the change a stabed her in the stumack area and cut her on her left arm. Leaving her to suffer.